Hate Is the Color Purple and Yellow
by XbloodlyluvedX
Summary: rated T for curses...what if your hate really isn't hate but the hate you have for loving someone? I suck at summaries..


**Ikuto: Yo**

**Amu: Ikuto, u were suppose 2 introduce her.**

**Ikuto: What's it 2 me? Cant she just walk out?**

**DO U WANT AN AMUTO!?**

**Ikuto: Fanfiction viewers, Akane!**

**Akane: I thought so :)**

**Anyways, yea, I'm kinda new this so don't hate me if my stories r crappy.**

**This is a oneshot btw.**

**Rima & Nagihiko: Hey….*glare each other***

**Akane: such luv between these 2 ^^**

**Rima: r u hi? :/**

**Akane: no**

**Amu: let me see the script *scans the script* lmfao xD this will never happen!**

**Ikuto: let me c *takes script from Amu* u fail :)**

**Akane: go die, no amuto 4 u**** :(**

**Ikuto: ok! I'm srry!**

**Nagihiko: wat r u guys teasin her about? *takes the script & reads it* I like it**

**Amu & Ikuto: *gasp***

**Rima: give me that *snatches script* may u go 2 h*** Fujisaki & Akane**

**Akane: o come on, u know u like it :)**

**Rima: hell no! Y would write sumthin like this?!**

**Akane: it was my honors English assignment. So I wrote this oneshot, plus, U GUYS KNOW U LUV EACH OTHER STOP DENYIN IT!!**

**Rima: UR INSANE!**

**Akane: Nagihiko!**

**Nagihiko: Akane does not own Shugo Chara b/c if she did well…u don't need 2 know that**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

Have you ever hated someone so much, your reason is just plain ridiculous? Yeah, I'm there. His name is Nagihiko Fujisaki or as I like to call him, purple-head or cross-dresser. Anyways, I hate him a lot. At first I only hated him because he stole my best friend, Amu. Then I hated him because he lied to her. Yup, he lied. That Perfect-Goodie-Two-Shoe lied to everyone. Of course the only people who knew the truth to his lie is the Headmaster **(Akane: Tskasa-pedo-san!! xD)**, Tadase and Kukai, and me.

His lie: trickin everyone into thinking Nadeshiko Fujisaki is his twin sister when he and she are the same two people. Amu is still waiting for Nadeshiko to come back from Europe.

"Rima-chan, why are you glaring at your teacup?" HE asks and I turn my glare to him.

"Better?" and he flinched.

Right now, we're in the Royal Garden having our usual Guardian meeting with boring Tada-gay boring the shit out of us. Anyways, Fujisaki being the Traditional Japanese person he is, served us cups of jasmine tea which I'll admit was amazing but I'll never admit it out loud.

"Rima-tan!!" I stopped glaring at purple-head to look at Yaya who called me by the nickname she gave me since I met her. "Yaya always wonders why you hate Nagi so much."

"I'd like to know too," stupid cross-dresser had to ask.

I was going to explain how I hate him to no end but I was interrupted by the vibrating of my cell phone. When I picked up, it was my mom sayings she's waiting for me outside. She even sounded a little happy. Papa must be on a business trip.

"I'd like to stay and tell you how much I hate purple head but my mom's outside."

"Oh, that's too bad," purple head smirked but his eyes said other wise.

I packed up and I could feel purple-head's eyes bore holes in the back of my head. When I finally got outside, I took a deep breath and rethought my answer to Yaya's question…well it wasn't much of a question really.

Truth is, I don't hate Nagihiko anymore for stealing Amu because I know I'm also her best friend. I don't hate him for lying because he promised to tell Amu when he gets the chance. The real reason I hate him so much is because…I love him. Yup, that's why I hate him. I, Rima Mashiro, am in love with Nagihiko Fujisaki.

I know I know, how could I fall in love with my enemy? Well lets see, he's polite, caring, kind, incredibly smart, a good dancer (long story), athletic, and he's freakin' **HOT**! **(Rima: NO HES NOT! Dx…Akane: YES HE IS! STOP DENYIN UR LOVE 4 HIM!... Nagihiko: *sweat drop*)**

"Rima-chan!" I turned around to come face to face with Nagihiko. I could feel the blood rush up to my cheeks and I noticed that even his cheeks had a tint of pink. "I need to ask you. Please don't hate me for this but-" I waited, anxious for his question. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I stood frozen on the spot. That probably gave him the wrong answer, "I'm sorry. I understand that you-"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Yes! I'll be your girlfriend!" I shouted, blushing like mad.

I looked at his eyes and saw how happy he was. Quicker then I could blink, he cupped my face with his hands and kissed me right on the lips. It was soft and warm, not to mention my first kiss. Suddenly a breeze blew by but it was so strong it sent our hair flying. We pulled away to see our hair all tangled up. A mix of long violet and long blond hair, it really was a mess.

"This looks like a lot of work," I glared at our hair.

"Don't worry, Rima-koi, we'll get it untangled," he smiled at me.

"Don't call me that," I blushed and he chuckled.

As we tried to untangling our hair, we walked towards my car. We walked up to the door of the driver's seat and Mama rolled down the window.

"He's going need a ride home," I smiled shyly.

Mama looked at our messed up hair and giggled, "Get in."

Nagi and I smiled and climbed into the back seat and went back to untangling our hair.

Our hands brushed each other and I held my breath for like three seconds. I looked up Nagi's face to see him smiling. He took my hand in his and I smiled back at him.

Who knew that hate can turn into the colors purple and yellow?

* * *

**Rima: I freakin hate u .**

**Akane: Who? Me? Or Nagi? :/**

**Rima: THE BOTH OF U! U 4 writin this story and him 4 takin my 1****st**** kiss which is still ur fault!**

**Nagihiko: I personally liked the story :)**

**Akane: See, he likes it. I bet ur favorite part was the kissin scene ;)**

**Nagihiko: O///O**

**Akane: HA! I KNEW IT! & I know u liked it 2 Rima**

**Rima: When h*** freezes over**

**Akane: Ikuto! Get a giant freezer, ASAP!**

**Ikuto: the things I do 4 an Amuto -_-"**

**Amu: ur not gettin an Amuto so give up, Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: I will not!**

**Akane: Rhythm!**

**Rhythm: Plz R&R. Yay! ;)**


End file.
